My Sunshine
by happysunshine01
Summary: AU. Circumstances force JJ to change her identity and run away from everything she knows. But when she meets Aaron Hotchner she feels like she has been given a new chance in life. Now she lives a secret double life always fearful of discovery. But her fear comes alive when her true identity along with her secret is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another story I wrote a long time ago, but never finished. I have a couple of chapters already written. I don't know how much time will be between updates, but I will never leave a story unfinished.

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

"It is often in the darkest skies that we see the brightest stars."

~ Richard Evans

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where it begins**

Nerves filled JJ's entire body as she walked around the corner of the street. She was in a typical suburban neighborhood. It wasn't like she really knew what the neighborhoods looked like in DC. She grew up in a small town and never really left. This was the second time she was in DC. The first time was to visit her aunt and uncle, but this time everything was different. Her life had changed dramatically. The only way to survive was to leave behind everything she knew. Her identity, her family and her friends. She had to start over in order to live without fear. Although she knew fear would always be right around the corner. She was already looking over her shoulder, checking if he wasn't standing right behind her. Luckily, she was in a big city where she wouldn't be found easily. She never planned to leave, but two days ago everything spiraled out of control.

''Hello. Can I help you with something, sweetie?'' a female voice called out.

JJ almost jumped when she heard the voice. Her thoughts had taken over her senses. She forced herself to calm down as she looked up the at the middle-aged woman who was getting her mail. ''Hi.'' JJ greeted back. ''Do you know where the Hotchner family lives?'' JJ asked politely.

''Of course,'' she said, stepping towards JJ and extending her hand. ''I am Lilly Adams.''

''It's nice to meet you, Ma'am.''

''Oh call me Lilly, dear. It makes me feel old when people call me Ma'am.'' Lilly corrected kindly. ''What's your name, dear?''

Her name was easy. Jennifer Jareau, of course. But she didn't want anyone to find her. What was she supposed to say. It had to be an easy name. Something acceptable and short. ''I'm JJ.'' she said, not knowing where that came from. It actually sounded great. Everyone always called her Jen or Jenny. She hated it more than anything.

''What an unusual name.'' Lilly responded with a smile on her face. ''The Hotchner's lives right next to us.'' she said, pointing to the house on the left.

JJ looked up at the house. The house was a beautiful sight. It gave a feeling of calmness in general to anyone who passed by. ''Thank you, Lilly.'' JJ said as she made her way up the driveway of the home where she had her appointment.

She passed a massive black car. She knew it was called a SUV or something. Growing up she wasn't used any kind of luxury, and the life in a small town didn't really offer much. So a massive car was new to her. She slowly passed it by and made her way to the front door. She stopped and glanced at Lilly who gave her an encouraging nod before she entered her own home. JJ finally rang the doorbell. She looked down at her outfit. It only consisted out of a jeans shorts and a purple tank top. She hoped she didn't look like a stray, when in reality she was one.

The door opened and a little boy appeared in the doorway. He had sandy brown hair and big brown eyes. He was probably around six years old. He looked quit shy, but a small laugh showed on his face.

''Hi!'' JJ greeted sweetly. ''Is your dad home?''

Hotch overheard a female voice from the living room. He suddenly realized that Jack had opened the door to his home. He quickly stood up from the couch. ''Jack, I told you to never open the door unless I am with you.'' Hotch said as she stepped next to his son.

Jack looked up at his father. ''I'm sorry, daddy.'' Jack apologized innocently.

''It's fine, buddy. You can go and watch TV, okay?''

''Yeah!'' Jack exclaimed and he disappeared into the living room.

Hotch turned his attention to the guest who was standing on the other side of the door. His eyes traced along the girl's long bare legs and ended at her eyes. She had the kindest beautiful cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders and the wind lifted it up every few seconds.

''Hello,'' Hotch greeted. ''Do we have an appointment?''

JJ looked at the man in the suit. He was actually very handsome and he seemed to be very kind. ''Yes, I'm here to interview for the nanny job.'' she explained.

''Of course. Come in.'' Hotch said as he stepped aside to let her inside. He closed the door behind them and waited for JJ to turn towards him. ''I'm Aaron Hotchner.'' he introduced.

''I'm JJ.'' she said, shaking his hand as they made the introductions. ''You have a lovely home, sir.''

Her hand was warm and soft. He was suddenly aware of how long it had been since he touched a woman. ''Thank you.'' Hotch said as he took a step backwards. ''Let's go into the kitchen.'' he suggested.

JJ followed Hotch into the kitchen and waited for him to invite her to sit down. When he did, she nervously took a seat across from him. The house was beautiful and Hotch looked like a reasonable man to work for.

''Would you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?'' Hotch asked before he started grilling the blonde in front of him. When it came to Jack, he was overly protective. He had to be in his line of work.

JJ looked the older man in the eye. ''Ask away.''

''I would like to know why you're interested in this job. Where are you from? What do you want to do in DC? How old are you?'' he summed up, seeing the smile appear on JJ's face.

JJ expected to be asked questions. She had prepared an entire story that sounded honest enough. ''I'm from Brentwood.'' she lied. She could see in Hotch's expression that he had no idea where that was. ''It's a small town near Pittsburgh.''

''What is a small town girl looking for in DC?''

JJ sighed deeply before answering the question. ''I am looking for something new. I guess I was just tired of the familiar. I've never really done anything for myself before and I hope this city might give me a chance to find what I am looking for.'' she explained shortly. That was all true. She was looking for a fresh start. A new life no matter what it would turn out to be. Nothing could be worse than her old life. ''And I am twenty-four years old.''

''That's a great age.'' Hotch said awkwardly. He had no idea where that comment came from. It sounded better in his head. ''Sorry, that was a stupid remark.''

''Oh, it's fine.'' JJ replied quickly. ''What else do you want to know?''

''When can you start?''

''What? Really?'' JJ asked in shock. She didn't expect it to be so easy. ''Are you sure?''

Hotch nodded with a smile. ''You seem like a trustworthy girl and I really need to someone to look after Jack.'' he began. ''My job is demanding and I will be gone most of the week. But I will make sure you will have the weekends to yourself. If I am not home Jack can stay with his aunt.''

JJ felt extremely comfortable and she felt like this was good for her. But as she listened to Hotch she wondered where Jack's mother was. She had seen the wedding ring on Hotch's finger but he never talked about his wife. ''What do you do?''

''I work for the FBI.'' Hotch answered simply.

JJ almost choked. She was running away and she ended up working for an FBI agent. It wasn't really smart, but she figured he couldn't find her here. She would be living under the radar.

''Are you okay?''

JJ coughed roughly. ''Yeah,'' she answered.

''I'll show you your room.'' Hotch hinted as he rose from his chair. He waited for JJ to stand up and follow him back to the hallway. His house was quit big and there was more than enough room for JJ to stay. The house had three bedrooms and a office where he worked when he was home. He decided to give JJ the downstairs bedroom with the separate bathroom. He opened the door to the bedroom and let JJ step inside.

''This is it.'' he announced.

JJ stepped inside the bedroom and she was actually shocked. It was big for her standards and it was fully furnished. It had everything she could imagine.

''Do you like it?''

JJ turned around. ''Like it? More like, love it!'' she exclaimed excitedly.

Hotch was smiling for the first time in months. He watched as JJ walked through the entire room. ''I guess you really are a small town girl.''

''Yes, I am.'' she agreed happily. ''This is perfect, sir.''

''Good and please call me Aaron.'' he suggested. ''I'm not that old you know.'' he joked.

JJ thought he was being serious. ''Oh, I didn't mean to imply that you were.'' she apologized.

''It's fine, JJ. I was just joking.''

''Thank god.'' she sighed out. ''When do you want me to start?''

''Can you start tomorrow morning?'' he asked.

''Of course. I just need to get my stuff from the hotel where I am staying.'' she told him quickly.

''Let me drive you. I think it's best if you're here tonight so you can get acquainted with Jack.''

His kindness warmed her heart. It had been ages since someone had been so nice to her. ''Are you sure?'' she asked for reassurance.

''Yeah, it'll be fine. I will ask my neighbor if she can watch Jack for an hour or so.'' he said to her. Hotch watched as JJ retreated back to the living room where she sat down on the couch next to Jack. It seemed like she was already feeling at home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is really short, but it's the best I could do for today. I hope I can update soon.

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story!

Special thanks to jenny crum, samcarter1980 and guest!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family **

They were already on their way back to Hotch's house. JJ quickly grabbed her suitcase from her room and checked out before she went back with Hotch. She didn't feel really comfortable that he knew where she stayed. She didn't want to leave a trace around. Any trace could destroy her safety. She needed to stay on the down low.

''I'm sure your parents are proud of you.'' JJ said to break the long silence in the car. She saw Hotch glancing at her for a moment.

Her voice was soft whenever she spoke. It made Hotch feel comfortable. Normally he was stoic and he would keep his distance, but he didn't feel like he needed to with JJ. ''I hope so.''

''You don't know?''

''My father died when I was sixteen and my mother died three years later.''

''I'm so sorry!''

''I learned to live with it. I had to. It was the only way to move on with my life.'' he started. ''Are your parents proud of you?''

''I think so. My parents always encouraged me to live my own life and make my dreams come true.'' JJ answered.

''They sound like smart people.''

''Yes, they are.'' JJ agreed, smiling when she thought about her parents. ''My parents still live in Brentwood and they're still happy after thirty years.''

As she talked, Hotch got the feeling she was someone who never talked bad about anyone. Her look on life and other people struck him as mature and fresh. But somehow it didn't surprise him at all. It was something he had sensed since the moment he met her. It was an undeniable quality that made her likable and approachable.

''What's life like in the FBI?'' JJ wondered aloud. When she was younger she thought about a career in law enforcement, but certain events derailed her dreams. And now those dreams had vanished entirely.

''It's hard and exhausting work. It keeps you from your family.'' he replied. ''I feel like a bad father most of the time when I am across the country. I just miss Jack a lot because I know he doesn't have someone he can really count on.'' Hotch explained sadly. Jack didn't have a mother figure in his life and that broke his heart. He wished Haley could still be there for him. ''But I think it will chance now that you're here.'' he said with hope.

''He looks like you, you know.'' JJ commented.

''I know. But his hair is all from his mother.'' Hotch said, knowing his answer would lead to questions about Haley. But to his surprise JJ didn't even ask anything about it.

''What's Jack like?''

Hotch laughed. ''He's a good kid. He's really shy and overall he is easy to be around.'' he told her proudly. ''But he can be stubborn.''

''Aren't all kids?''

''I guess you're right.'' he said. ''Are you hungry?''

''Yeah, I am actually starved. I haven't eaten all day.'' JJ confessed.

''Let's do something about that.'' he said as he pulled up into his driveway. He immediately saw that Jack was playing soccer in the front yard of the neighbors. Lilly was watching him from her porch.

JJ and Hotch stepped from the car. JJ stayed next to the car while Hotch approached Lilly.

''Thank you for watching him.'' he thanked her.

''I don't mind, Aaron. You know that.'' Lilly reassured. ''I love that boy and I want to help you out wherever I can. But I see you already have a nanny.''

Hotch looked at JJ who was kneeled down in front of Jack. She was holding the soccer ball in her hands while Jack was laughing. It gave Hotch even more reassurance about the younger woman. ''Yeah.''

''She seems great. I met her earlier. People like her are rare, Aaron. Be nice to her.'' Lilly ordered, knowing Hotch could be both a bully and a hard ass.

''I will.'' he promised. ''Have a nice evening.''

''You to.'' Lilly said before she went back into her home.

Hotch suddenly saw Jack running towards him. He had the biggest smile on his face. It had been months since Hotch had seen his son so happy. ''Do you like JJ, buddy?''

''She's awesome, dad!'' he exclaimed. ''She promised me that she's going to help me with soccer.''

JJ overheard the conversation and the surprise on his face was brilliant. He looked at her in disbelief. ''You played soccer?''

''Yeah, in high school actually. It was a big part of my life.''

''That's great. Jack likes soccer a lot.'' Hotch explained.

Jack suddenly decided to step in between Hotch and JJ. He looked at his father. ''Dad, I don't like soccer.'' he began. ''I love soccer!''

JJ giggled when Jack ran back inside. He was a sweet and energetic boy and she knew she was going to love to spent time with him. For the first time in months she could actually see the good in her life again, and everything seemed to be moving so fast all at once.

''We should go inside and I'll make us something to eat.'' Hotch said as he walked towards the car to get JJ's suitcase.

''Oh, let me help.'' JJ offered.

Hotch shook his head. ''It's fine.''

JJ followed Hotch inside the house. She closed the door behind them, realizing this could really be a new start for her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story!

Special thanks to samcarter1980 and guest!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 3: First day**

After dinner, JJ took a shower and decided to go to bed early. Hotch had to work the next day and he wanted to go over some last details before he left. But as JJ lay awake in her bed, she couldn't help but feel terrified. Sleeping was always the hardest thing for her to do. She had nothing to take her mind off her struggles. She tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't stop imagining the hands around her neck. Or the collision with the wall that had become a regular occurrence. But the worst of all was the cold metal of the gun she could still feel against her head. The fear of dying consumed everything she did.

Her entire body was covered in sweat. She rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror and lifted her shirt. The bruises on her stomach made her feel sick. She was covered in them and she knew it would take a while before they would be gone. They only reminded her of the past and that was a place she wanted to forget. This was supposed to be a new start, but she still couldn't get him out of her head.

She slowly and quietly retreated back to the bedroom and climbed in the bed with the hopes of getting some sleep. She needed to show Hotch that she was worth what he had already given her. This job was perfect for her. It was exactly what she needed.

* * *

The next morning JJ was woken up by her alarm. She jumped from the bed in an instant. She was happy to have a reason to get out of bed. She looked through the curtain, noticing it was another beautiful sunny day outside. She almost sprinted to the closet and put on shorts and a simple tank top. It was basically what she lived in. She left her bedroom not knowing what she was supposed to do. The house was quit so she decided to go upstairs and check on Jack. She silently walked the stairs. Hotch had given her the tour the day prior, so she knew exactly where to go. She turned towards Jack's room. But she suddenly collided with something hard and wet. She fell backwards on the ground.

''Oh JJ!'' Hotch exclaimed as he bumped into the blonde. ''I'm so sorry.''

''It's fine.'' JJ said quickly when she heard the worry in his voice. She gazed into his eyes, but they slowly checked out his body. He had a toned body. He looked strong and like a real man. And he was wearing nothing but a towel. The situation brought a blush to her face. She couldn't deny that he was a very attractive man.

''It was my fault.'' JJ began as she pushed herself up from the ground. ''I didn't look, sorry.''

''So, we're both saying sorry.'' he said confidently. He noticed that JJ looked at him. It gave him a boost of confidence.

''Is Jack awake?''

''Yes, he is. He wanted to wake you up for your first day.'' Hotch explained. ''He really likes you.''

''That's sweet.'' JJ said happily. ''I'll make us some breakfast.''

''You don't have to.'' Hotch interrupted immediately.

''It's what I am here for.'' she told him.

Hotch stayed in his spot when JJ returned downstairs. Why was he so happy? He had been miserable for months and now he suddenly felt something again. Was it JJ? Or was it just the moment? He returned to his own bedroom, hoping he would ever sort those questions out.

* * *

Jack was happily eating his breakfast at the table. It had been a long time since he had a real breakfast that tasted good. He knew his dad didn't have much time, but he longed for more time with him.

''Do you like the pancakes, Jack?'' JJ asked as she stood up to clean up the table.

''Yeah, I do.'' Jack said happily as he finished the remainder of pancakes on his plate.

Hotch was eating his breakfast as he read the newspaper. He loved to see JJ and Jack interact. They already seemed to be getting along. There wasn't more he could've hoped for. He was glad that he found someone he could trust Jack with.

''Jack, you need to brush your teeth buddy. We'll leave for school in ten minutes.'' Hotch said to make sure Jack was on time. He wasn't fast in the morning and he needed an extra push.

''Is his school close by?'' JJ asked nervously.

Hotch put away the paper. ''It's a ten minute walk from here. I always drive Jack but I know he loves to walk or cycle.'' he answered. ''I don't mind if you walk or cycle. It's your choice.''

''Okay. Is there more I need to know?''

''If something happens when I am on a case, you can call Jessica Brooks. She's Jack's aunt and she lives nearby.'' Hotch explained as wrote down the number for JJ. ''But I don't think you'll need this.'' he reassured her.

''So, you don't know when you're home or at work?'' JJ wondered aloud.

''I never know what my weeks are going to look like. But we have a lot of cases and we always help with most of them.'' he explained. ''Which means I am barely home. But Jack can stay with Jessica on the weekends when I am not home so you have the weekends off.''

''Okay,''

''I'll make sure that Jack will be brought home today. I want you to take it easy and get used to your surroundings. And I'll do anything I can to be home early tonight.''

''That's okay.''

''Jack?'' Hotch called out. ''We have to go buddy.''

Jack stormed down the stairs and stopped next to his father, looking up at the two adults who were both looking at him. ''See ya, JJ!'' he said as he walked into the hallway to put on his jacket.

''Bye, Jack.'' JJ said softly.

Hotch turned around to JJ before he left the house. ''Make yourself at home. I hope to see you tonight.''

''Yeah.'' she agreed affectionately, reminding herself she needed to keep a distance. ''Good luck at work!''

''Thanks.''

* * *

Hotch rushed out of the elevator and walked to the bullpen. He sighed out deeply when he noticed that the team wasn't there yet, until he heard familiar footsteps.

''Aaron, you're five minutes too late. What happened?'' Rossi teased as he followed his friend inside the bullpen.

Hotch turned to the kitchenette to get a cup of coffee. ''Nothing happened, Dave. I just hired a nanny and we talked for a bit.''

Rossi smiled. ''Is she pretty? Did she make an impression on you?''

Hotch grabbed the coffee and walked to his office as he ignored Rossi. Rossi was always being a tease when it came to women or anything related to women. He sat down at his desk and took a zip of the hot coffee.

''Tell me!'' Rossi pleaded.

Hotch finally looked up. ''How old are you, Dave?'' he asked with annoyance. ''She's just a nanny. I am just glad I finally found someone who can take care of Jack. It gives me less to worry about.''

''Sure.'' he agreed. ''But what does she look like?''

Hotch knew he was going to keep asking until he got a honest answer. ''She's hot, pretty and sweet. Are you happy now?''

''Oh, that's the best combination you know. Can you set me up?'' Rossi joked. ''I need some ladies in my life.''

''You're a bastard!''

''What?''

''She's twenty-four, Dave. And I think if she would've been older you would still be out of her league.'' Hotch said. ''And I think she wouldn't fall for someone like you. Plus, she might even have a boyfriend.''

Rossi leaned back in the chair. He already saw a protectiveness in Hotch's expression, which meant a lot if it was about someone he just knew. ''She might!'' he pointed out. ''Aaron, it's alright if you move on.''

The conversation suddenly turned serious and Hotch didn't like it. He still didn't like to talk about Haley. It was a subject that hurt him when he even thought about it. ''I don't want to talk about this. Dave.'' Hotch explained politely.

''I get it.'' Rossi said, rising from the chair and turning to the door. ''But just think about it. You deserve to be happy, Aaron.''

Hotch sat back in his chair, remembering the past two years of his life. It had been far from easy. He missed the intimacy in his life, but he felt guilty when he even tried to think about another woman. Haley still meant everything to him. He had shared everything with her and there was no way he could ever move on from that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story!

Special thanks to samcarter1980 and guest!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unknown fear**

JJ had been cleaning up the house for most of the day. There wasn't much else she had to do and she needed something to keep herself busy with. It got her mind off her problems for a while. And for a moment that was more than enough.

The sound of the doorbell brought her from her daze and she immediately felt the fear in her body. She had no idea who it could be. She was home alone and there was no one who could help her if something went wrong. She slowly motioned towards the door and opened it hesitantly. She sighed deeply when she saw Lilly standing on the other side of the door.

''Hi, dear!'' Lilly greeted as she instantly saw the fear in JJ's eyes. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I am okay.'' JJ answered.

''I baked you a cake. Just to welcome you to the neighborhood.'' Lilly said softly as she handed JJ a big cake.

''Thank you. That's really nice of you.'' she said with a smile on her face. ''Would you like to come inside and have a piece?'' JJ offered.

''Of course, dear.''

JJ walked inside the kitchen and put the cake on the counter. She quickly grabbed two plates. She had looked through the kitchen earlier and she knew exactly where everything belonged. ''Do you want something drink?''

''A water would be nice.''

JJ put the plates on the table and filled a glass with water before she sat down. JJ felt slightly uncomfortable because she didn't know the woman who was sitting in front of her.

''What brought you to DC?''

JJ knew she would be asked that question multiple times. ''I am trying to find a place where I want to settle down and DC seemed like a great city for that.'' she lied.

''Aaron must really like you if he's letting you take care of his son.'' Lilly commented. ''It can't be easy for him.''

''What do you mean?'' JJ asked curiously, hoping she would find out more about the man she already liked a lot.

Lilly's face saddened immediately after JJ asked her that question. She had known Hotch since he moved into their neighborhood. ''Aaron moved here with his wife Haley about thirteen years ago. I think they were married about two years when they moved in. Aaron was a prosecutor at the time and Haley worked as an insurance investigator.'' she explained and then stopped. She didn't want to throw Hotch's entire personal life on the table. She knew he was extremely private about his life.

''Did she leave him?'' JJ asked, considering her question. ''I don't want to intrude in his life, but no one has said one word about her.''

''Oh, he has every right dear. He is probably still grieving.'' Lilly replied. ''She died three years ago.''

''Oh my god.'' JJ exclaimed. ''How did it happen?''

Lilly rose from the chair when the conversation started to turn even more serious. She never knew exactly what happened to Haley and she felt like she didn't want to know. ''I honestly don't know. You should ask Aaron.''

''I'm sorry for being so intrusive. I didn't mean to pry.'' JJ apologized quickly when Lilly was already motioning to the door.

''Don't be sorry, JJ.'' Lilly began. ''You work for this man and you deserve to know what happened to Jack's mother if you're going to be involved in his life. But Aaron also deserves the same courtesy from you.'' she hinted.

JJ felt a pang of guilt. Lilly was absolutely right. How could she expect Hotch to be honest when she wasn't even being honest herself.

* * *

Afterwards, JJ went back to her bedroom and thought about everything that had gone wrong in her life. But her daydreaming was ended when Jack came home from school. JJ found she was already happier when she spent time with the little boy. He was a real delight and he seemed to lighten up her day. After spending a couple of hours playing soccer, JJ made dinner and they ate together. Then they sat down to watch TV in the living room with their baked cookies. But Jack fell asleep immediately and it didn't take long for JJ to follow. She had barely slept through the night and the exhaustion finally took over her will to stay awake. And for the first time in years, she could sleep without a nightmare.

* * *

Hotch cursed to himself as he pulled up in front of his home. He promised JJ to be home early, but it was already nine o'clock. He hated it when he broke his own promises. But MPD needed a consult on a case and the team couldn't refuse to help out. He put his key in the front door, noticing that there were no lights on. He only saw the light from the TV. He entered silently and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that JJ and Jack were asleep on the couch. Jack had crawled against JJ and her arms were holding him tightly. It had been so long since Jack had actually been so close with another person. And it caused a tear to roll down Hotch's cheek. Nothing could've made him happier in that moment. He silently put his briefcase on the ground and took off his coat. He didn't want to wake them up. They looked so peaceful together. But Jack's cuteness wasn't the only thing that endeared him. JJ looked so protective of Jack. It gave him reassurance of her abilities and it made his trust grow a little more. He noticed that Jack was already in his pajama's. Hotch carefully made his way over to the couch and lifted Jack from JJ's embrace. He put Jack down in his bed and went down to the living room, where he sat down in the chair and leaned backwards to watch JJ sleep. He realized it was probably weird, but she looked extremely peaceful and he just couldn't help himself. Rossi's words were also going through his head. He had every right to move on after three years of being alone, but he just didn't know how. He had only loved one woman in his entire life. He met Haley when he was seventeen and it was real from the start. Losing her was the worst thing that ever happened to him. The memories were still with him every day. The way it happened was traumatic. Nothing had been fair to Haley. She died for nothing.

JJ slowly opened her eyes when she realized she didn't feel Jack in her arms. Panic set in instantly and she sat straight on the couch within seconds. She looked up and saw Hotch sitting in the chair across from her. His presence made her jump from the couch. It was dark and she didn't realize he was home.

''I didn't mean to scare you.'' Hotch said as he rose from his chair. He saw the fear in JJ's eyes and it made him feel bad. ''Sorry!'' he apologized.

JJ tried to keep herself calm. She didn't want to lose herself in front of him. ''It's fine.'' she said, storming of to her own room. She closed the door behind her and crawled into the corner of the room. She cringed when she heard the knock on the door. She didn't move or say anything.

Hotch was standing on the other side of the door, hoping JJ was alright. Her reaction surprised him. ''JJ!'' he called out. He put his hand on the doorknob when he still had no answer. He carefully opened the door. He walked inside the room and he immediately noticed JJ in the corner of the room. She was shivering as she shielded her body with her arms. He ran towards her and he kneeled down in front of her. ''JJ, are you alright?''

JJ tried to realize Hotch wasn't going to hurt her. He was a good person. He wasn't the man who did hurt her. She was safe. ''I'm sorry.'' she cried out.

Hotch pulled JJ against his chest. His arms went around her small frame, trying to comfort her. ''It's okay.'' he whispered into her hair. He could feel how soft her hair was. And the scent almost killed him. She smelt so good. But as he thought about it, he reminded himself to keep thinking straight. It wasn't the time to think about her like that.

JJ pulled away and rose from the floor. She noticed that Hotch did the same thing. She turned around to face him. ''Thanks.'' she whispered.

''What just happened?''

''I had a nightmare while I was sleeping.'' she lied, knowing she couldn't tell him the truth.

''That must have been a bad nightmare.''

''It was.'' she said simply. ''I'll see you in the morning.'' she said, letting him know she wanted to get some sleep. She stayed frozen in her spot as she watched him leave the room. It was like she could finally breathe again when he was gone. She dropped to the bed and crawled under the comfortable covers in the hopes that she would get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I was busy with my finals, but it's finally over. So I can focus on my stories.** This chapter is M-rated!**

I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favorited this story!

And special thanks to samcarter1980, Bea, TinaraXx and Twilightangell!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reality**

A month passed by since JJ broke down in front of Hotch. They hadn't talked about it after. JJ had been clear that it was just a nightmare and Hotch didn't want to interfere in her life. But despite some awkwardness, he couldn't be happier with JJ. She exceeded all his expectations in taking care of Jack. The six year old seemed to lighten up a lot more. The house was filled with life. Both the Hotchners were slowly becoming themselves again. JJ's presence was something that brought a certain freshness into their lives. But it was also her presence that had Hotch walking on his toes. His natural urges were really kicking in and he couldn't help but notice how extremely beautiful JJ was. It had been years since he had been so close to a woman. Somehow, he was always able to keep a distance, but he was already wondering when that wouldn't work anymore.

It was Saturday night and JJ had decided to help Lilly in her house. There were some walls that needed repainting and JJ immediately offered to help. She had turned to Lilly when she needed someone to talk to. The older woman was always open for conversation. JJ felt at home in the neighborhood. She felt like she had lived there for years. Day by day, she was becoming her old self again.

''JJ, you should go home.'' Lilly suggested as she looked at the exhausted girl. JJ had been working all day and Lilly knew she was tired. ''Get some sleep.''

''I am not that tired.'' JJ said, knowing Lilly was right. ''I'll go when this wall is finished.''

Lilly made her way to the blonde. She took the painting brush from JJ's hand and put it down. ''JJ, this is the first weekend in two weeks that you have the weekend off. Go and enjoy it!''

''I don't have anything else to do. Aaron is supposed to come home tomorrow after he has been gone for twelve days and Jack is with his aunt.''

''Don't you have any friends in the city?''

''No, not really.''

Lilly shook her head. ''Just go home. Get some sleep and enjoy the rest of your free time.''

''You really do know how to push a girl.'' JJ joked as she made her way to the door. ''I'll see you.'' she said before leaving the house.

JJ walked over the grass onto the yard of the Hotchner house. She saw that Hotch's SUV was in the driveway, which meant he probably got home earlier than expected. That thought excited her immensely. She had enjoyed every single second with the profiler. He was a sweet and warm person. He made her feel safe and that was something she hadn't felt in a long time. She silently opened the door to the house and she instantly heard voices coming from the living room. She closed the door and walked into the living room where she saw Hotch with an older gentleman.

Hotch turned around after he heard the door open. He saw JJ standing in the hallway. He didn't expect her to be home, but the surprise was a good one.

''Hi.'' JJ greeted with a smile on her face. She saw Hotch and the stranger standing up and walking towards her.

''Hey.'' Hotch greeted back.

''You're back early.'' JJ said, pulling down her tank top that had moved upwards.

''I made sure he would be home in time to take care of you.'' Rossi teased as he looked at the delightful blonde. He saw JJ blushing after he made the comment. ''I'm David Rossi.''

''Excuse him for his rude comments.'' Hotch interjected quickly, hoping JJ didn't mind Rossi's rudeness.

''I've read some of your books.'' JJ said. ''I'm JJ by the way.'' she answered.

''JJ? What does that stand for?'' Rossi asked curiously.

JJ didn't expect that question. She actually never thought about what she would say when that came up. She couldn't give them her real name. It meant that they could find out who she really was. ''It's for my full name.'' she explained, knowing he probably wanted to hear her full name. ''Jenna Jennings.'' she lied.

''That's a nice name.'' Rossi smirked. He could see the annoyance on Hotch's face. But the more fun thing was that he could feel the tension between JJ and Hotch.

''I will leave you two alone.'' JJ excused.

Hotch pulled JJ back by the wrist. ''Dave is leaving. You can stay.'' he said quickly, hoping he could spent some one on one time with her.

Rossi was on his way to the door when he turned around to face Hotch. ''Haley would want you to move on.'' he stated firmly. ''Especially with a girl like that, Aaron.''

''Don't even start Dave!'' Hotch warned.

''I see it, Aaron. Don't even try to hide it. You like this girl and you have every reason to.'' Rossi began. '''She gets along great with your son. She's kind, beautiful and sweet. What more do you want?''

Hotch knew Rossi was right. He had every right to move on and Haley asked him to find love again. He even promised her, but he still hadn't found love. Of course he had seen beautiful women. But he hadn't met anyone like JJ before. She had a mysterious side which only made him want her more. ''Are you telling me to go for her?''

''I just think I haven't seen you this happy in forever and she's only around the house. Go out with her. Just do something together.'' Rossi pushed. ''Forget the age difference and forget Haley for a moment.''

''But I still don't believe she's single. A girl like that has to be taken.''

''Figure it out.'' Rossi said, standing in the doorway. ''Good luck!''

''Bye!'' Hotch whispered.

Hotch turned around to find JJ on the couch. He made his way to the couch and sat down next to her. He noticed that her clothes covered in paint. ''What did you do today?''

JJ looked him in the eye as a calmness washed over her. ''I helped Lilly with some walls that needed repainting.'' she answered.

''That's sweet of you.'' he stated as another blush appeared on her face. ''Don't you want to go out with friends? Do you have a boyfriend?''

JJ immediately shook her head. ''There isn't anyone special in my life.'' she lied. She was sick of lying. But the one person who she loved had turned on her. It was like she didn't know him anymore. ''Do you have anyone special in your life?''

''No.'' Hotch began. ''You've probably wondered where Jack's mom is.''

''Yeah, but I didn't want to pry in your private life.''

''JJ, you're a part of my private life now.'' he said affectionately. ''You deserve to know. I don't want any secrets between us because I like you.''

''I like you too.'' JJ said hastily, putting a hand on his knee. ''But you don't have to tell me what happened. I'm not asking you.''

''I know.'' he said, taking her hand in his. ''Her name was Haley. I met her in high school and I knew she was the only person I ever wanted to be with. We got married when both were twenty-two. We very young but we were in love and no one could stop us.'' he went on. ''We both has our careers. I was a prosecutor before I joined the Bureau and Haley worked as an insurance investigator. We never really talked about kids until she got pregnant. It wasn't planned, but everything happened at the right time and we couldn't have been happier.''

JJ noticed Hotch was having a hard time telling her. She felt so guilty that she couldn't tell him anything about her own past and heartaches. ''You don't have to keep going.''

''It's fine.'' Hotch replied. ''We were both thirty-one when Jack was born. And he was the light in our lives. After days of work, I would come home and realize how lucky is was. My job has changed me more than I imagined it would and it got between me and Haley a lot. It was the only thing we ever fought about. But it's also the thing that killed her.''

''What do you mean?''

''She was killed by a serial killer we were trying to catch. I held a press conference, trying to anger him. We wanted him to come after me, but instead he went straight to my house. He called me when he was there and he killed Haley while I was on the phone with him.''

JJ gasped in horror. She felt a tear run down her cheek. His story was heart wrenching and she could see how devastated he still was. ''Where was Jack?''

''Jack was with his aunt.''

''I'm so sorry, Aaron.'' JJ whispered as she hugged him tightly. The position was hard to stay in, so JJ moved a little closer until she was straddling his lap.

Hotch felt his body respond to JJ. He knew this wasn't the moment, but he just couldn't help himself. He leaned backwards against the couch while JJ was still sitting in the same position. He gazed into her eyes and he couldn't help but smile. To him she seemed absolutely perfect.

''Maybe I should go.'' JJ said with hesitation as she was about to move off of his lap, but Hotch stopped her when his hands gripped her hips.

''Stay.'' he said hoarsely. ''I want this, JJ.''

His voice sent a shiver down her spine. She wanted the same thing as him, but she was afraid she would regret it in the morning. There was so much he still didn't know about her and she was scared her wouldn't like her if he did. ''I want this too. But you barely know me and…'' she tried to say but she stopped when Hotch put a finger on her lips.

He leaned forward and put one of his hands in her soft hair. He gently kissed her cheek. He heard JJ moan in response, which caused him to pull her flush against him. He finally claimed her lips in a sensational searing kiss. The feeling was indescribable and it made his entire body go weak.

JJ deepened the kiss as her hands moved through his raven black hair. His hands were beginning to move around her body and there wasn't anything in her that told her to stop. The movements of their lips was perfect. It was like they were made for each other.

Hotch broke away from the kiss to catch his breath. His chest was heaving from all the excitement. ''You're gorgeous.'' he groaned out as his hands slipped under her top.

JJ moved closer to him in response. Her lips made contact with his neck. She gently put kisses on his skin all the way to his chest. She moved back to his neck and put one more kiss there. ''Bedroom?'' she panted.

Hotch didn't respond. Instead he lifted her up and made his way to her bedroom. Her legs were wrapped around his body when he softly put her down on the bed. He pulled of his dress shirt before climbing on top of her.

JJ froze for a moment when he was covering her body with his. For a moment she felt trapped, but her fears disappeared when he gently cupped her cheek. She pulled him down and put a soft kiss to his lips. Their bodies seemed to mold perfectly as their kiss turned more passionate. She moaned into his mouth when he coaxed her lips apart. She let him in and their tongues intertwined.

Hotch felt himself losing his grip of reality. He felt like he was truly dreaming, but JJ's touches reminded him where he was. He pressed his body against her even more to show her what she did to him.

JJ felt sparks at the feeling of his arousal against her stomach. She pulled away from the kiss and was about to remove her shirt when Hotch stopped her. She realized he wanted to take charge. She let him remove her shirt and shorts. She was left in dark blue bra and matching panties.

Hotch growled when he saw the sight in front of him. He didn't know how much longer he could wait. It had been to long since he had been with anyone. He didn't want to have a meaningless one-night stand. Which meant his love life had been nonexistent since Haley died. ''I don't know how much longer I can wait.'' he whispered against her neck.

JJ moved her hands to his pants and unzipped them. She tried to pull them down but she wasn't able because Hotch was on top off her. She watched as he climbed from the bed and pulled his slacks down in frustration. His body was muscular and manly. He had broad shoulders and a toned upper body. JJ silently climbed off the bed and sneaked up behind him.

Hotch suddenly felt two arms, wrapping around him from behind. He turned to JJ and smiled at her. He gently took off her bra and pushed her against the wall behind her. His body was covering her entire body as he was exploring every part of her body.

JJ quickly pulled down his boxers. She focused on his body and she lost attention for everything around her. She screamed out in surprise when he lifted her up in arms and brought her back to the bed again. She took of her panties before he once again moved on top of her.

He kissed his way down her body. Her moans made him even more excited and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. She was perfect. She had the body of a goddess and her responses didn't make this any easier for him.

''It's fine.'' she reassured, knowing he didn't want to wait anymore.

Hotch gently pulled JJ legs apart. He slowly entered her, letting her adjust to the feeling. His lips claimed hers to silence her moans. Hotch suddenly noticed a tear falling down JJ's face and he immediately froze. ''Are you in pain?''

JJ shook her head. It had just been such a long time since she had these feelings. And if she were honest, she knew she had never like this before. ''No.'' she answered, knowing he was searching for an explanation. ''I haven't felt like this in a really long time.'' she admitted.

''I know.'' he said.

He gave her a powerful yet soft kiss as he slowly started moving his hips forward. JJ met him with each trust, setting the pace. Their bodies were already starting to give in. Hotch started kissing her neck. He heard her moan, knowing they were both very close.

He felt her body collapse around him as his own thrusts became faster and unsteady. He was almost there and with one final movement he dragged them both over the edge. His entire body was covering hers and he moved to her side when he finally had the energy.

JJ let her head rest on his chest as he was gently kissing her shoulder. ''Wow.'' she sighed.

''I agree with you.'' he said with a smirk on his face. He was utterly happy in that moment.

''Where do we go from here?''

''Well, I want to that a lot more.'' he groaned out. ''And maybe we shouldn't let Jack know yet. But we can go out on a date.''

''Are you asking me out?''

''Yes, I am.''

JJ gave him a kiss on the lips before she moved back in his embrace. She let the dreams take her over. Before they knew it they were both in a deep sleep. For both of them this night meant the world, but to JJ it still meant a night of betrayal.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's another chapter. The truth will be revealed in this one. I hope you all like it!

Special thanks to Sophia0665, Westie80, , guest, Bea, skatergirl84 and Twilightangell!

I love all the support! Thank you all so much! It means everything to me.

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Truth takes time**

Hotch kneeled down in front of Haley's grave. The previous night had been one of the best in his entire life. He reconnected with someone. He realized what it was like to feel alive again. But somehow he felt like he betrayed Haley. He woke up early and let JJ sleep. He had watched her for a couple of minutes, realizing how lucky he was to have her in his life. He was supposed to be in the office already, but his mind was distracted. So he decided to come out to the cemetery to try and find some peace with what he what he was feeling.

''I promised you to show Jack real love.'' Hotch whispered to the gravestone. ''I am really trying, but why do I feel so guilty?'' Hotch asked. He was about to continue but he stopped when he heard footsteps from behind him.

''I was worried when you didn't show up at the office.'' Rossi announced as he stopped next to his best friend. ''I thought you would be here.''

''I want to move on, Dave. I really do. But I don't know how.''

''Did you sleep with her?''

Hotch looked up at his friend. ''I did.''

''Then I think you already moved on, Aaron. There hasn't been a single woman who has made you feel as good as JJ has.'' Rossi said. ''But I think you should see this.'' he said, handing Hotch a file.

Hotch took the file. He didn't open it. ''What's this?''

''Last night something seemed off when I asked for JJ's name. I could see she was lying, so I had Garcia check it out.''

''What?'' Hotch asked angrily. He was ready to jump to JJ's defense. ''Without my permission?''

''Jenna Jennings doesn't exist in Brentwood, Aaron. At least not anyone around JJ's age.'' he began to explain. ''Garcia found a woman by the name of Jennifer Jareau and…'' he tried to explain but Hotch interrupted him.

''Stop!'' Hotch yelled.

''Aaron, it's her. Check the picture.'' Rossi encouraged, seeing the change of expression on Hotch's face when he saw the picture.

''I have to go.'' Hotch said. Panic set in. A woman he didn't know had been spending time with his son. He couldn't believe that JJ lied to him. He didn't even notice it. He felt sick to his stomach, thinking about the fact that he slept with someone he didn't even know.

* * *

JJ was still in bed when she heard the loud thud of the door. She immediately jumped from the bed and put on Hotch's shirt that was laying on the ground. She closed the last button when she noticed a disheveled Hotch standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She stepped forward but stopped when he held up his hand. She looked at the file in his hand and she realized he knew.

''Jennifer Jareau?'' he asked.

''Aaron, let me explain.'' she pleaded. ''Please!''

He felt like yelling. ''Your husband reported you missing about five weeks ago. What is this?'' he asked as he held up the missing persons poster with her photo on it. ''You're married? You're missing?''

''Aar…'' she tried to say but he interrupted her.

''I want you to get out of my house now!''

''It's not what you think.''

''What am I supposed to think?'' he asked, turning around to face away from her. But he suddenly heard her crying which made him turn around again. ''Tell me!'' he ordered.

''I was sixteen when my sister committed suicide.'' she started. ''I was in a bad place and I got into trouble all the time. I dated the wrong boys until I met Dale. He was there for me through it all and it turned into a relationship.''

''What does that have to do with any of this?'' Hotch asked when JJ stopped talking. ''I want you to get out of my house now!'' he yelled impatiently. He had been lied to and he wasn't going to accept it.

''I'll go! I promise, but I want you to know why I lied to you.'' she started with the tears rolling down her cheeks. ''I married the wrong man, Aaron.'' she explained. ''I've been in hell for four years until I met you. I got beat up every single day and one day it got out of hand and I left.''

''He became abusive?'' Hotch stated, realizing all the signs had been in JJ's behavior.

There was a lot of space between them, but JJ wasn't going to move closer because she didn't know what Hotch was thinking. ''He's a cop and he was always able to let the reports and charges disappear.'' she went on. ''Five weeks ago Dale found my acceptance letter to the University of Pittsburgh. He just lost it and he didn't stop beating me until I was able to lock myself in the bathroom. I jumped from the window and left.''

Hotch froze, trying to take in her entire story. He could see how hard it was for her and he couldn't believe she had been going through that. ''I…I…I…'' he stumbled. He had no words.

JJ turned to the closet to take out her clothes. She was going to honor his request no matter how she truly felt about him. ''I'll go.''

Hotch immediately walked towards her and took the clothes from her hands. He closed the drawer and cupped JJ's face with his hands. ''I want you to stay.''

''I should have told you sooner!'' she cried out as she looked into his eyes. They were filled with empathy and love. ''I didn't want you to find out.''

''But this is you, JJ.'' he said. ''You should've told me.''

''I know and I am so sorry.'' she cried out while she buried her face in his chest. She pulled away from him and walked to the other side of the room to grab a bag. ''I need to go. I should never have done this in the first place.''

''JJ, you can stay. I want you to stay.''

''I can't. It's too dangerous. I put you and Jack in danger without thinking about it.'' she started. ''Dale will hurt anyone who gets in his way, Aaron. He won't stop.'' she cried out. ''He will never stop.''

''I can protect you.'' he promised but he could see the desperation on her face. She was terrified and that made him hurt even more. ''I will protect you, JJ.''

The tears were streaming down her face. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with another man. She never thought she could find comfort in another person. Now she had but it wasn't right. Her problems shouldn't become his. He already had too much to deal with on his own. She couldn't put more problems in life. He didn't deserve that. ''You deserve better than me.'' she whispered as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking out on him. ''Please, let me go.''

''No, I won't let you go.'' he stated firmly. ''I love you, JJ.'' he admitted boldly.

''You what?'' she breathed out.

He took her hands in his. ''I love you and I won't lose someone else I love.'' he explained. ''I am not going to let you walk out of my life.''

JJ flew in his arms. ''I love you too, Aaron.'' she whispered in his ear.

Hotch tightened his hold. ''We'll get through this.'' he assured, knowing that he would do anything to protect her. He wasn't going to let her get hurt. That person had to go through him before they got to JJ. He couldn't lose anyone else. He wouldn't be able to take it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I decided to end this story here because I felt like there wasn't much more to it and I didn't want to turn this one into a dramatic story, so this is it. I've also been busy with a brand new story which has been on my mind a lot and I will post that today as well. I hope everyone enjoyed this one. I also want to thank everyone for the amazing support. It means everything to me.

Special thanks to OliviaC13, Bea, crazykelly101, Sophia0665, Westie80 and Twilightangell!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Our lives**

_**Seven years later…**_

JJ shifted her weight and moved into the arms of her husband. It had only been four months since the wedding but she couldn't have been happier. Everything in her life had fallen into place. She didn't want anything to be different. She was truly happy this time.

''What are you thinking about?'' Hotch asked as he looked down at the blonde in his arms. He could feel the rhythm of her breathing calm down. ''You look happy.''

''That's because I am!'' she said happily as she pulled away from his embrace. ''Everything is exactly the way it's supposed to be. Don't you think?''

Hotch laughed at her response. ''Maybe, I could have had a chance to marry someone hotter than you.'' he teased.

JJ punched him in the stomach. ''If I were you I would be careful!'' she warned him, rising from the chair. They had been sitting on the porch, enjoying the wonderful weather while Jack was sitting in the front yard, reading a book.

''Where are you going?'' Hotch asked.

''Away from you.'' she smiled out.

''I will always love you no matter where you go!'' he called out as joke while JJ walked towards Lilly. The older woman was still their neighbor and Hotch knew she had become like a mother figure in JJ's life.

JJ sat down in a chair next to Lilly. ''Hey.'' JJ greeted kindly. ''How are you feeling today?''

''I'm doing better, JJ. Every day is a struggle but I just have to keep going.'' Lilly answered sadly. ''It's what he would have wanted.''

JJ nodded, knowing the loss of Lilly's husband was still affecting the older woman. ''You look good though.'' JJ complimented and she saw her face lighten up instantly. ''Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?''

''No, thank you, dear. You should enjoy some alone time with your family.''

''We wouldn't mind, Lilly. Your company is always our pleasure.'' she explained, leaning back in the chair as her eyes connected with Hotch's. She immediately felt the sparks going through her body. After seven years of being together at least that never changed and she knew it never would.

''Go to your husband, JJ.'' Lilly encouraged. ''Enjoy every single moment with him.''

''I will.'' she agreed, rising from the chair. She turned around to face Lily. ''Thank you for everything. You're a true miracle in my life.''

''No, I'm not.'' Lilly started. ''You are, JJ. You're the biggest miracle anyone can receive.'' she went on. ''You changed the lives of the Hotchner boys and not to mention that you changed mine as well.''

''They changed me as well and so did you.'' JJ said emotionally, looking at the older woman. Lilly was someone who JJ had been able to confide in when she needed someone else to talk to. ''I'll see you later.''

''Have a nice evening, dear.'' she said, watching JJ run towards the Hotch and Jack.

JJ stepped next to Jack who was still reading his book. ''Is it good?'' JJ asked curiously.

Jack looked up at JJ in annoyance. ''Yeah, it's good.''

''I think he doesn't want us hovering around him.'' Hotch hinted. He grabbed JJ's wrist and dragged her back inside the house. He opened the door and closed it as he pressed JJ body against it. ''Maybe we could hover around each other.'' he groaned out as he felt JJ's lips descending on his. He returned the kiss with full force before he pulled away to catch his breath.

''I really want to do this Aaron but it's almost time for dinner.'' JJ said as she escaped his hold. She turned around on her heels, swaying her body to make Hotch crazy.

''Oh, but we'll make time for it tonight.'' he said as he followed JJ into the kitchen. ''You owe me one.''

''I'll make it up to you, I promise!'' JJ whispered. As his arms wrapped around her, she knew that this was it. There was no other place in the world she wanted to be. And she wouldn't have changed anything in her life. Not even her marriage to Dale. It made her the person she was now and she felt good about it.

After Hotch found out about what JJ had gone through, he didn't wait for one second before he had Dale arrested. Charges were filed against him and he went to jail. The defense decided to make a deal with the prosecution to spare everyone the pain of a lengthy trial. JJ had finally realized she had a protector in her life instead of an abuser. But her past came back to haunt her every single day. She still had the nightmares but with Hotch by her side she felt safe and she nothing would ever happen to her. He held her when she cried out in pain. And she did the same for him when his job was too much for him.

JJ finally went back to college when her life got back on track and she finally started to live the life she wanted as she was leaving behind the memories of her old life. College was everything she always thought it would be. And after four years of hard work she decided to join the police force. Being in a relationship with an FBI agent inspired her to do better things. It turned her life around in ways she could never have imagined.

Their lives had turned into a true fairy tale and neither of them would change the circumstances that led them to one another. Even though they were already married they knew they had much more time ahead of them. They talked about having more kids to fill their house. But the most important thing was that they would grow old together and live happily ever after…


End file.
